Haunted
by LizGilliesFan
Summary: Beck and Jade. remember this is NOT the real show okay. anyway about a recurring dream Jade has and... Tori/Beck kiss...


**Jade's POV:**

I walked into a dark hallway and just saw a girl. A pale girl who looked like me, but obviously looked younger. When she saw me, she said in a weird creepy voice "Jade, Beck wants to kill you, beware!" I don't know why she told me that. Suddenly, the scene went dark and Tori came. She had a knife. I thought I might die. I had never thought Tori was so vicious. She ran to me, inches from touching me with the knife when…

"Jade, Jade, JADE!" Cat screamed, waking her up, in the hospital. "Cat, Cat, Cat thanks for waking me up!" Jade yelled. "Why, what happened?" Cat asked. "I had a horrible nightmare. This pale girl, who I assumed was me as a 10 year-old, told me that Beck was going to kill me. The, Tori showed up, walked up to me with a knife and was and inch close to kill me with it!" "Why would she?" Cat asked the question Jade was hoping she wouldn't ask her. "Because she's, she's…I don't even know anymore." Cat said she had to leave.

The night later, same dream, but this time, Tori did cut me, and harder than I have ever cut myself before. But this time, Andre woke me up. "JADE!" "Why are you yelling, what happened?" I told the story, once again, but Andre asked me "And where was Beck?" I didn't know, and that was exactly what I told him. He said that Tori and Beck would never say, or do that, so he left. Seriously, I had to try to know where Beck was in the nightmares. So, the same dream came once more.

"JADE, SERIOUSLY, WAKE UP!" This time, it was both Beck and Tori. They told me that today I could go home. They asked me so many questions and this time, I could answer them. "Where was I at?" Beck asked. I knew that would come. And this time, I had an answer. "Beck, after Tori almost killed me, she ran into you, scooted herself into your arms, and you to started…started…MAKING OUT! Oh lord, I wanted to die so badly." "Oh my, Jade West, are you serious?" They both asked at the same time. "You bet I'm serious." I managed so say with anger all over me. Then Beck left because the doctor called him.

"Jade, let me say this now, I LOVE Beck and no matter how much you hate me, I will take him from you someday, you know so BE GONE!" She slapped me across my face. I was smart enough to have recorded Tori's exact words with my phone. I have recorded everything Tori tells me when Beck isn't there with us because I knew this was coming.

Then Beck came back. They got me a wheelchair. They took me to Beck's car. Then, they put me on the BACK seat. We went to Beck's R.V. There were Cat and Andre waiting. They gave me get well cards. Then, Tori and Beck said "Be right back, Jade." As they left to get something. But no, I went outside to see (Andre and Cat told me not to cause obviously half my leg was transplanted and still new) what they were doing when I lay eyes on the girl MAKING OUT with my boyfriend! "INSANE! CRAZY! WAY OUT OF HAND!" I scream at them as they stopped kissing. "Jade, I didn't mean it! She…"Beck started, but I interrupted "What! If SHE started, why didn't you stop her!" I left, more angry that ever! He ran behind me, but I locked the R.V. "They were making out! Seriously! They were!" I screamed to my REAL friends. "Seriously, Jade? How could they, or should I say, how could HE!" Cat screamed and didn't let me respond to her. She went out and before leaving, said "Beck, this time, I think it is over." I just stood there, with Andre. I really wasn't thinking of breaking up, yet, because I wanted to get it all straight with Beck being alone with him.

**Nobody's POV:**

Two days later, at school, Beck and Jade are texting:

Beck: JADE WEST why won't you talk to me, it's been TWO days!

Jade: Beckley seriously, can you tell me the truth about that kiss, well kind of like MAKING OUT !

Beck: Please don't call me "Beckley".

Jade: Aww, to bad! Until you tell me what the crap were you doing

k i s s i n g fucking Tori!

Beck: Jade this I'll tell you is the real truth. I did not like the kiss! She and I were going to get your hospital medicines when she pulled me and started kissing me and soon she started making out with me! I tried to scoot back, but she kept pulling me. Yesterday, I called her over and she said she was sorry. She confessed she liked me and finally said she would stop that inappropriate behavior with me. She promised me this, Jade. Now please meet me after 3rd period in your locker.

Jade: Seriously? Beck I am truly sorry. Yes, of course I'll meet you there! Tell Tori I do forgive her, well kind of, I still feel like she deserves a cut in the ear…But for you I wont. LOVE YOU.

**After 3****rd**** period…**

Just when Jade saw Beck, she hugged him, and he pulled her to his chest. "I am…can't believe I'm saying this but…I am really sorry, Beck." Jade said, in her usual tone. "Jade I am sorry, too, and Tori told me she was now officially going out with Charles, the boy in math class. She said she wouldn't do that again. She asked me to apologize to you for her, so here I am." Beck apologized. Then they both said "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" And kissed. "Those dreams must have been a mistake, because now, I surely know I do have you. Mine forever. Jade said. "That dream will be haunted in the past from now on." She said.

**Thanks for reading! **

**By: Lexi **


End file.
